


Dib Supports Alien Fuckers

by PoeticChaos



Series: The Membrane Sibs Are Alien Fuckers [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Anyway enjoy this shit, Dibs a fucking geek, Enjoy Dibs bullshit, Enjoy this shitfest, F/F, Gaz really hates Dib, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no clue how to tag oof, Uhhhh yeet, i would die for her, my friend gave me this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticChaos/pseuds/PoeticChaos
Summary: Gaz and Tak are pretty gayDib has a stupid ass theory,, He brings it up to Gaz,, and honestly like he ain't wrong but Dib please stop with your bullshit please





	Dib Supports Alien Fuckers

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet

Gaz leaned against the arcade machine, watching Tak aggressively hit the buttons as she spat out angry death threats and violent promises of destruction. "Nice job, babe!" Gaz chuckled at her girlfriend. It had been almost a month or so into their relationship. Tak had came back to earth and enrolled into the High Skool around the middle of the skool year. They hit it off pretty well immediately from the get go and well, here they are now. 

"You vile, disgusting scum! I'll rip your eyes out and stuff them down your esophagus!" Tak screamed at the robot enemy on the screen. Gaz couldn't help but smile wide at that. Man, she really got lucky enough to get with Tak, huh? This went on for five more minutes, until the arcade game chimed out a little "You won!" ding. Tak raised her fists up in victory, letting out a cheerful "Die beneath my feet!" 

After that, the two left the arcade to return home. They talked about random topics as they strolled down the street. It was peaceful out, and the chilly wind was a added bonus. Thirty minutes later, the two had said their goodbyes and were now going their own ways.

Gaz finally reached her destination, locking the door after she walked in. Dib, her annoying brother, sat on the couch as he clicked away on the computer. He didn't even turn to say hi, simply muttering a greeting and pushing his glasses up as he continued whatever geek shit he was doing. Gaz glared for a moment before making her way to the kitchen to grab a soda. She opened the fridge and grabbed the last soda, slamming the fridge shut before going back to the living room. 

"Hey, loser." Gaz spoke as she sat beside him. "What are you doing on your computer?" She leaned in to get a closer look. 

"Writing something about mothman." Dib answered, still staring at his computer screen. God. What a fucking geek. "Hey, where were you? Dad was asking me where you were like a hour ago." He sat up straight and turned towards her. He was probably gonna get a back condition with how much he hunched over when he was on his computer- but who cares. That's not Gaz's problem.  
"I was with Tak."

"Wait- like alien Tak? The one who wants to murder Zim?" 

"Yep. We were on a date."

Dib stared in shock for a moment before grinning widely. Uh oh. He was gonna say something really fucking dumb, wasn't he? "You, a human, were on a date with Tak, an alien?" He was pretty fucking happy. What the fuck, Dib?

"That's what I just fucking said, idiot." Gaz rolled her eyes. What was with her brother?

"That's perfect! I have this theory and well basically- Humans need to form bonds with the aliens. Like, romantic bonds! That way, humans and aliens will reproduce with each other and make it hard for the aliens to destroy the plant because of the emotional connections they made with humans through off springs! Some might form a sizable resistance and rebel for Earth! Score one for Earth and Score zero for aliens!" He grew louder with his enthusiasm. He grabbed his sisters shoulders, growing more serious with his tone. "Thank you for your brave service, Gaz, humanity will applaud you when your offspring lead the troops in rebellion."

Gaz sat there quietly for a moment. "Dib." She glared at her brother. 

"Yes, Gaz?"

"You have two god damn seconds to remove your hands from my shoulders before I make sure you are incapable of producing offspring." 

Dib quickly retracted his hands away from her. 

She stood up and finished the rest of her soda before giving him a murderous expression and crushing the metal can with her hand. 

He gulped, blinking a few times as he stared up at her.


End file.
